


Destinato al lupo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Furry, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Old Woman - Freeform, gelosy, stone - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Yamcha è come un lupo ferito, che può solo ululare il suo dolore per aver perso l'amore della sua vita, Bulma, ad opera del principe dei saiyan.





	1. Cap.1 L'ululato del lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
> Scritta col prompt di S.S.D.V.: - And this is my foundation/cold stone/corroded only by winds and time/how invulnerable/lifeless. (With Strength I Burn - Emperor)

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Scritta col prompt di S.S.D.V.: \- And this is my foundation/cold stone/corroded only by winds and time/how invulnerable/lifeless. (With Strength I Burn - Emperor)

  
  


Cap.1 L'ululato del lupo

  
  


Vegeta afferrò Bulma delicatamente per un polso, la strattonò e la fece cadere sul divano con sé, sopra le sue gambe. Posò un bacio sulla spalla di lei, scostandole una ciocca di capelli azzurri con il naso.

“Buongiorno” disse dolcemente.

La donna piegò le labbra in un sorriso e accarezzò il petto muscoloso di lui, aveva un asciugamano umida intorno al collo.

“Come mai così gentile?” chiese.

“ _Mnh_ , per quanto tu abbia la voce di una gallina, hai il viso d'angelo. E sei la 'mia' Donna” soffiò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma ridacchiò.

“Io sono la migliore” lo corresse. 

Vegeta si rifletté nelle iridi color cielo di lei e la baciò appassionatamente, Bulma ricambiò al bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Yamcha, con l'aura azzerata, li osservava attraverso la finestra, accigliato.

< Farei qualsiasi cosa per separarli. Bulma era mia > pensò, astioso. Si allontanò correndo e spiccò il volo alla fine del giardino. Continuò a volare, fino alla zona delle montagne e atterrò nel centro di una foresta, gridò frustato e frantumò un albero con un calcio.

“Mossa del lupo!” sbraitò e fece a pezzi una roccia.

< Maledetti saiyan. Sono così forti! Io ero un abile combattente, prima che arrivassero loro con le loro capacità aliene. Bulma non aveva occhi che per me, volevo sposarla, ma quel maledetto di Vegeta me l'ha strappata dalle mani. Sporco assassino > pensò.

“Perché? _Perchéééé_?!”. Le sue urla risuonavano tutt'intorno, la sua voce roca faceva volare via terrorizzati gli uccelli e i suoi colpi facevano correre ai ripari gli animali della foresta.

“Ululi forte, lupo disperato”.

Yamcha s'irrigidì udendo una voce anziana, si voltò e vide che una vecchia indiana camminava ingobbita nella sua direzione, appoggiata a un nodoso bastone di legno rosso.

“S-scusi signora, non credevo che qui ci abitasse nessuno” sussurrò.

L'anziana piegò il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei, i suoi occhi erano vivaci, incastonati in un viso rugoso.

“Hai dimenticato ciò che sta al tuo livello essenziale e più profondo, il tuo basamento. Io possiedo una gemma, incastonata in un pendaglio, che può farti ricordare il tuo fondamento” spiegò.

Yamcha inarcò un sopracciglio moro e si grattò una cicatrice.

“Vuole regalarmi un pendaglio natio?” chiese.

L'anziana annuì.

“Si tratta di una pietra fredda e forte, forgiata dai tempi e dal vento. Nonostante sia senza vita, rende invulnerabili. Credo sia in grado di tornar a far risuonare un ululato di forza e non di disperazione, mio giovane lupo”.

“ _Beh_ , credo che accettare un suo dono sia il minimo, dopo che le ho quasi distrutto casa” mormorò Yamcha.

La donna estrasse un ciondolo di corda nera con una pietra circolare blu, con un buco al centro, la mano le tremava e la faceva oscillare.

“Questo ti permetterà di trovare la persona destinata ad essere compagna dei lupi” spiegò.

Yamcha prese il ciondolo.

< Oh, speriamo conduca di nuovo Bulma da me o almeno la divida da Vegeta > pensò, indossandolo. 


	2. Cap.2 Soggiogato dal lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pietra mostrerà i suoi effetti, legando il lupo e colui che per destino gli appartiene.  
> N.B. Furry M/M, yaoi evidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Yamcha ansimò, rotolandosi nel letto, sentiva il corpo prudere e sudare, si sveglio di scatto. Si tastò il petto, lì dove sentiva bruciare e si scottò le dita, gemette e abbassò lo sguardo, impallidì vedendo che aveva il pendaglio al collo. Si ritrovò a spogliarsi, liberandosi dal pigiama e dai boxer, il calore e il prurito erano sempre più insopportabili.

“Questo non me lo ero tolto prima di andare a dormire?” si chiese. Guardò Pual, il suo migliore amico continuava a riposare tranquillo nonostante il rumore.

Yamcha cercò di slacciarsi il nodo del pendaglio, ma non riuscì a forzarlo.

  
  


_Le labbra di Vegeta erano sporte, il principe dei saiyan riposava nel suo letto. I capelli a fiamma neri gl'incorniciavano il viso reso pallido dalla luce della luna._

_Il suo corpo era abbandonato tra le lenzuola, le braccia aperte e le gambe socchiuse._

  
  


Yamcha gorgogliò, sentendosi eccitato. I suoi occhi divennero blu, come il pendaglio, mentre balzava fuori dal letto, scrollandosi ai piedi di esso. Il prurito diveniva sempre più forte, mentre le sue unghie si allungavano.

< Co-come vorrei... venisse da me... > pensò. Balzò dalla finestra e si mise a correre, sotto la luce argentea della luna. Fu avvolto da un bagliore blu e il medaglione magico lo teletrasportò in una grotta.

Il lupo gettò indietro la testa e fece degli ululati di richiamo prolungati.

  
  


********

  
  


Vegeta mugolò, svegliandosi lentamente, con aria assonata si passò il dorso della mano destra sulle palpebre. Avvertì qualcosa di peloso e caldo dietro le spalle e qualcos'altro fargli prudere la coscia, era seduto su qualcosa di gelido. Mugugnò e socchiuse un occhio, li sgranò completamente riconoscendo una coda, che spuntava da sopra i suoi glutei.

“Questa quando è ricresciuta?” si chiese, confuso. L'afferrò e affondò le dita nella peluria nera, accorgendosi che era da lupo. < Si trova dove c'era la mia tagliata, ma questa sembra da canide. Inoltre è di un altro colore > rifletté.

Notò che era seduto sulla nuda pietra di una grotta e si alzò di scatto.

Il principe dei saiyan indietreggiò, vedendo il grosso lupo, dalla pelliccia candida, che riposava.

< Come mai stavo dormendo con questo animale? Perché non sono a casa mia? > s'interrogò. Cercò d'incrementare l'aura, ma non ci riuscì. Tentò di spiccare il volo, ma ricadde in ginocchio.

“ _Tsk_. Tutto questo non mi piace per niente” sibilò.

Il lupo aprì gli occhi, le sue iridi erano blu intense. Vegeta si sentì intorpidito e ricadde steso a faccia in giù, con le gambe socchiuse.

La luce rosata dell'alba filtrò nella caverna, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e sentì qualcuno gemere. Li riaprì e si trovò Yamcha a gattoni davanti a lui.

“Oh, perfetto, proprio il mollusco, tra tutti. Che diamine ci fai anche tu qui?” chiese.

Yamcha lo aiutò a sedersi e se lo poggiò contro.

“Va tutto bene, calmati e rilassati” disse gentilmente. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Da quando sei così gentile con me?” domandò confuso.

Yamcha si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò delicatamente il ventre.

Vegeta strisciò all'indietro di scatto, negando con la testa.

“Non so cosa ti sei messo in testa, ma vedi di smetterla subito, _terrestrucolo_ ” lo minacciò. Abbassò lo sguardo e sbiancò, notando la candida coda da lupo di Yamcha.

“Dimmi... subito... cosa... diamine... sta... succedendo” ordinò, ma la voce gli tremò.

Yamcha giocherellò con il pendaglio al suo collo, la pietra blu brillò e Vegeta crollò pesantemente addormentato.

  
  


_Il grande lupo candido lo leccava delicatamente. Si sentiva al caldo e al sicuro, l'eccitazione si faceva sempre più forte, man mano che il lupo lo inumidiva. Uggiolò, il lupo lo morse delicatamente al collo, alla giugulare e lui si abbandono, sottomesso._

  
  


Vegeta gemette e socchiuse gli occhi, sbadigliò rumorosamente e si destò. La testa gli doleva, se la massaggiò e mise a fuoco intorno a sé.

Yamcha era acquattato davanti a un fuoco e lo stava accendendo.

“Cazzo, speravo fosse tutto un sogno” gemette Vegeta, vedendo che aveva la coda.

Yamcha si voltò verso di lui e ululò, Vegeta si sentì richiamato dal verso e si ritrovò a gattonare verso l'altro, cercò inutilmente di arrestare il suo corpo, intento a muoversi in automatico.

“C'è possibilità di sapere cosa diamine sta succedendo?” chiese il saiyan.

“Il destino ci ha uniti. Predestinati, di notte lupi, di giorno umani. Questa gemma mi ha mostrato chi ero realmente” spiegò Yamcha, accarezzandola.

“Io non so che razza di droghe hai fumato e come mai siamo finiti in quest'inferno, ma ho tutta l'intenzione di uscirne” ringhiò Vegeta. Lo afferrò alla gola, avvertì delle fitte alla propria, lì dove c'erano i segni di un morso e ricadde ansante a terra, privo di forze. Si accorse d'indossare solo degli slip umidi, mentre l'altro aveva dei boxer.

Il fuoco si accese, riscaldando entrambi.

Yamcha si acquattò sopra di lui e Vegeta avvertì l'eccitazione crescere, arrossì e volse lo sguardo.

< Non riesco a usare i miei poteri, non posso usare la mia forza fisica contro di lui e il mio corpo è completamente in sua balia. Sono fottuto > pensò.

Yamcha gli morse delicatamente il collo, Vegeta si ritrovò involontariamente a scodinzolare.

“Ehi, non dicevo mica letterale!” sbraitò.

Yamcha gli abbassò gli slip, Vegeta cercò di strisciare via, graffiandosi la schiena massiccia sulla pietra.

La pietra brillò nuovamente e Vegeta la guardò confuso, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate. Yamcha lo guardò negli occhi color ossidiana, con i propri blu come la pietra.

Vegeta si abbandonò sotto di lui, uggiolando piano, continuando a scodinzolare.

Yamcha gli aprì le gambe ed iniziò a prepararlo con tre dita, sentendolo eccitato ed umido, forzò comunque l'anello dei suoi muscoli per dilatarlo.

Ululò e Vegeta si ritrovò a ululare di riflesso, nel momento in cui Yamcha lo penetrò, i suoi ricordi vennero meno.

Vegeta si ritrovò ad andargli incontro, seguendo il suo ritmo serrato, il membro dell'altro si dilatò fino a immobilizzarlo e Yamcha continuò a prenderlo. Vegeta venne, mostrando la gola, la coda dell'altro s'intrecciò con la sua.

I legni si consumarono uno ad uno, finché il fuoco non si spense.

Yamcha venne dentro di lui e Vegeta gorgogliò di piacere, Yamcha scivolò fuori da lui e gli leccò il ventre.

“Presto sarai tu a chiedermelo e per te non ci sarà altro che il nostro destino” soffiò, mentre la pietra brillava più forte, illuminando di riflessi azzurri la caverna. < Uomo o lupo non farà differenza, come ha perso di farla per me > pensò.

**Author's Note:**

> Il seguito prenderà una piega molto diversa rispetto a questo capitolo.


End file.
